Panda Pandemonium
by SkyfallcrazyDaisy
Summary: It's 5 years after the Mews and the previous Mew have all gone their separate ways. Everybody thinks the world is safe but Zoey, Elliot and Wesley seem to have uncovered a new villan who seems to be worse than anything that the mews have ever fought before. It's time to assign a new team of mews.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi I am SkyfallcrazyDaisy and this is my first story ever so I really hope you enjoy it, my Beta reader was 'This is the real deal' and he is a really awesome writer, I suggest you read his stuff. This is my first story as I said so please review and let me know what you think so that I can improve my work. By the way because I watched Mew Mew power I have used the English names excluding Mew Mew Strawberry who is Zoeys Superhero name. Thanks Enjoy!**

Seong-Woon, or Song for short, a small Korean girl walked gloomily into the disgraceful room, sluggishly dragging her feet. Her long brown hair in a ponytail, untidy as ever dragging behind her, resting just above her waist whilst her dark black eyes stared at her feet. Her unnaturally pale skin added to the depressing image. What heinous crime had she committed to be subjected to endure such a horrible form of torture? Where had she picked the short end of the stick? Once again, school had began and once again, Song was not the least bit excited for that whirlwind. Little did she know that this school year, things were about to shape out to be a little more interesting than she had expected...

. . .

"Song! What's up! It's been so long! I've missed you just so much! We really need to talk a lot! Did I tell you just a got my ears pierce? Oh, and did you know..." babbled a distinct voice. It was Noir Vulcanis one of Song's many; many friends, just messing with you Song's _only_ friend, but a friend none the less. Noir's hair was as dark as coal and lay loosely on her shoulders, her eyes were as blue as the ocean and shone like the stars. Nothing like Songs eyes.

"I've missed you too Noir, but if you don't stop bear hugging me then I might not be able to talk about how much I missed you!" Song said, gasping for breath.

"Oops sorry," Noir replied releasing Song from her hug

"I just missed you _a_ _lot._ " Noir was one of the only nice things about school. Noir was Song's best friend and they hadn't met the whole holidays so there was a _lot_ of catching up to do. Eventually, school ended, leaving Noir and Song walking home. Suddenly the two girls noticed a poster.

"Why don't we go there?" suggested Song. Reading the poster: **Endangered animal museum opening today.**

"sure!" answered Noir."

. . .

"What?! I have to pay that much just to see the animals statues?! That better come with a pony 'cause that is crazy!" exclaimed Noir angrily "I'm going to go see the animals _not_ buy them! Anyway its not even the real thing! Its just their pictures and statues!"

"Madam I really am sorry but we have fixed pri..." protested the poor lady before being interrupted.

No, I know my rights, this is child abuse, this shouldn't be legal, daylight robbery!" argued Noir. The lady was short with blonde hair, with streaks of grey running through her hair. She looked like she was in her middle ages at least. She had a badge on her shirt that said: " **Hi! My name is Delilah! I love animals!** " In Noir's opinion there was no way that was right. The chances that evil witch loving animals were about as high as Song waking up early in the morning

I'm sorry young lady, but if you can't afford the price, then I have to suggest that you leave," she commanded.

"Noir, let's just pay," Song said. "It's not that much."

"No, I refuse," Noir said argumentitiavly. "This is a criminal offense! I will not pay for something that isn't worth its value!"

"Madame, if you are unwilling to listen to the words of your friend and pay the price, then I'm afraid you are _not_ welcome here! You are beginning to grate on my nerves, and any further rowdiness _will_ get you thrown out without even getting inside!" Delilah shook her head in dissapointment. "The teenagers of today... If you think that you can talk down to your elders without any consequences, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Noir lets just g..." said Song before once again being over shined by her loud best friend.

"Are you joking?!"

"Not even! Now I demand that you leave or believe me I will call security, I do not appreciate this behavior and you causing a scene for the other customers, I hate to raise my voice however this cannot be tolerated, don't you even _try_ test my patience." Noir glared angrily at the lady's stern expression. Even Noir, as confident and head-strong as she was had to feel a tingle of fear run down her spine when when stood face-to-face against the powerful figure however, she didn't seem to be ready to back down. To Song's growing relief before Noir could speech again inevitability ending with them in big trouble a familiar voice echoed in the room.

"Miss. Delilah oh sorry my little cousin and her friend got in your way I know they really can be a handful sometimes, hahaha well um... yeah please just let them go I'll pay for them," The voice said. Noir and Song ran into the museum glad to have made it past the gate.

"Zoey!" Song said joyfully wrapping her arms around her elder cousin.

"Yes hi Song and hi Noir," she replied hugging her little cousin back "You guys are _so_ lucky I was there to save you, you guys are so irresponsible, practically every time we meet I have to save you from something or the other! You owe me! Well anyway since you guys are here anyway why don't you go look around? It's an amazing place you know."

Song examined her surrounding. It was really such a beautiful place. You could almost hear the animal statues whispering stories about their beautiful pasts. It was horrible to think people would be so cruel as to hunt down these beautiful creatures. Song stared at one in particular, the statue of the Iriomote wild cat, it was so beautiful, it was also the animal of her favorite mew ever! Mew Mew Strawberry, the best superhero _ever_ If only see knew who she was. Suddenly Song felt the earth shake the world began spinning before her eyes. She felt dizzy as a blinding purple light appeared from under her feet, engulfing her in light. Her eyes closed, she felt herself fall down, or did she fall up? She didn't know which was up and which was down anymore. What was happening? She saw many spots, the sounds became distant before she blanked out.

. . .

Song woke up to see Noir shaking her shoulder violently with tears streaming down her face.

"Song, Song please wake up, you cant be gone SONG!" Noir called out.

"What, Noir? Are you... Are you crying?" Song asked more confused and dazed than anything else.

"Oh my days Song you're okay!" Noir said breathing a sigh of relef, "And as for crying... Of coarse not... I was um... Sweating from my eyes that's all. I'm so glad you're okay though!" Noir said grabbing Song and bear-hugging her.

"I'm fine don't worry. But hold on... Why didn't you just call an ambulance if you were so worried about me?"

Noir stared down at her feet sheepishly with an impish grin planted across her face "Well I forgot," she confessed sheepishly bowing down her head.

"Oh my gosh you actually forgot!" Song laughed at her forgetful friend "Well I'm fine so hey, why don't we go to the park or something?"

"Sure," Noir agree grabbing Song's hand and lifting her off the ground.

. . .

"This is such a beautiful day isn't it?" Song said as she stared at the clouds. Noir nodded.

"That's true, It's so pretty! This has been so much fu..." Noir was saying before she was interrupted by an enormous Raccoon about as tall as two cars pilled on top of each other. It had sprouted from behind where the two girls who had been sitting on a picnic mat. Noir screamed loudly before hiding away from the monster and trembling in fear. She didn't at all resemble the head strong character who she was when arguing with Miss. Delilah. Song found refuge behind a bush. Everybody was panicking and screaming in terror. As if the giant Raccoon wasn't bad enough, he had enormous 3 foot long claws and huge teeth that were as large as a small child. Its putrid breath could knock out an Indian elephant. He was massive, and he wasn't a creature you'd want to get into a fight with. Without warning, an enormous strawberry was tossed at Song, and of course, the Raccoon could could smell it off her. She stared around for who might have thrown this at her, and to her growing amazment. The pink skirt, The pink hair, even the cat ears it had to be her. It was her idol. Mew Mew Strawberry.

"Are you... are you trying to _kill_ me?!" Song asked in astonishment that her idol had just attempted to lure the giant creature towards her.

"No! Of course not! Don't worry you can fight back... You are, just like me, a Mew!" Song gasped. Her... The shy, gloomy kid who'd be afraid of a fly, her... a Mew!? It wasn't possible.

"I am... I am not a... _**MEW!**_ " Song said, paler than ever.

"Oh really?" Said a different voice. His voice rang a bell. That guy that her cousin was always hanging around with: ' **Elliot'.**

"I know it's hard to believe, but you are a mew, that is why I'm giving you this." Elliot tossed her something she had never seen before, but she had no time to think because she had given the monster just about enough time to charge his finishing attack. A giant fist suddenly appeared which he dealt at her, sending her flying and crashing into a pile of dirt. She gripped the pendant. It was a golden spere shaped object with a pink paw print stamped on the front of it.

"Say 'Power pendant activate!' to activate your power" Mew Mew Strawberry and Elliot shouted out in unison. Song nodded and did as she was told.

"Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Song Metamorph" She yelled at the top of her voice. Song kissed her pendant and a glowing dark purple aura shun brightly out of her pendant. She raised it to the sky a ribbon shot out of the pendant and wrapped around her. The surprised girl leaped into the air as her firsts rapidly grew enormous and fluffy, and were suddenly panda claws. As if the claws weren't surprising enough round ears, one purple and one white, sprouted from the top of her head. The ribbon then transformed into the outfit she had seen numerous times before... The mew mew power outfit. Her hair grew a purple colour with streaks of black in it. She was a Mew. But she had no time to ask questions. The giant Racoon slammed its fist on the ground and Song dodged just by the hair on her head.

"What do I do!?" Song screamed in terror before diving out of the way of another fatal blow.

"You can do it Song! Trust me, no don't trust me. Trust yourself! Think of the first word that comes to you're head and then you'll have your weapon!" said Mew Mew Strawberry.

"AHHHHHHH!" Song screamed loudly constantly dodging monstrous punches and slaps

"Okay maybe not the _first_ word you think of... Clear your mind!" The Mew persisted.

"Um... Terror,"

"No more li..." Mew Mew Strawberry was saying before getting interrupted.

"Lets try something else don't you think," said the reassuring voice of Elliot, "Try to imagine you're in a chemistry test,"

"With a giant RACOON!"

"Ignore the Racoon and try!" Elliot persisted. Song tried to imagine herself in a chemistry test... her mind, as usual, went completely blank.

"Pandachaku!" Song screamed and, like magic, a pair of purple nunchaku appeared in her hands.

"Whooo!" Encouraged Mew Mew Strawberry "That's my little cousin out there!"

"You're what cousin...? Z-Z-zoey? Is that you?" asked Song in confusion.

"What!?" Mew Mew Strawberrys face burnt red with embarrassment "I don't know this Zoey you're talking about! Well yeah I guess I'll be going... BYE!" The girl dashed off to who knows where at lightning speed. At least Song had met her idol. _I can do this_ Song thought as she raised her Pandachaku to fight.

"Ursa Minor!" She yelled at the top of her voice bracing herself for the attack. She charged at the creature and danced the weapons around him attacking with all her might. She kicked him rapidly before finally ending with her finishing attack. The Galactic Punt! She kicked the creature to the sky leaving it plummeting back to the ground. The creature shrunk back to its original form and it remained a lifeless figure on the ground. Song ran towards it. Of course it had just attempted to murder her however she couldn't help feel sorry for the lifeless creature that lay before her. She lifted it into her arms. Was it... could it be... had she just murdered an animal? She saw a black butterfly flutter from out of the lifeless form however, it had a wing missing. Could that be the poor Racoons soul?

"Eating Chimera Anima, eating Chimera Anima," Song heard a voice repeat. She looked towards the source of the voice. It was a small sphere shaped floating ball about the size of her fist. It was a bright pink and it had matching pink tail.

"Good job Minnie Mew!" Mew Strawberry proudly said to the creature.

"How can you be praising that creature! It just ate the Racoons soul!," Song argued disgusted by the pink creature they called Minnie Mew.

"Don't worry," Elliot said as he walked over and examined the Racoon "He isn't dead." Song breathed a sigh of relief as the creature lifted its head, very alive.

"Anyway now follow me. I have a _lot_ to explain about being a mew,"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating but my Laptop died and as a result I had to use my tablet which is absolutely horrible at typing and then when I finally finished when I pressed the save button it glitched out and didn't save. After that I had to go to check out my new school and long story short I'm back, sorry for keeping you waiting I will now publish every Friday or Saturday hope you enjoy!

"So you're a mew and you have a duty to save the world!" Elliot said to the confused Song.

"Yeah what a fabulous explanation," Song said, the sarcasm oozing out of her words, "because turning into a mutant bear is like your leg falling asleep, you can just walk it off!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists tightly. This strong confident Song didn't at all resemble the shy character that Song usually was. Elliot had taken Song to the most famous café in town, 'The mew café'. Song, as she was stunned, had followed blindly as the idea of stranger danger had slipped her mind.

"No I am not telling you to just 'walk it off'. You have a gift and I know that it can be scary but you've seen the old Mews on TV, don't you see how they used to save the day? I believe in you but now you have to believe in yourself!" Elliot reasoned.

"NO! You think you, that random guy my cousin hangs around who I barely even know, can give me some kind of anime speech? And now I'm gonna be happy about being some... some FREAK! If that's what you thought, you're wrong!" Song folded her arms and stomped her foot in fury.

"Okay listen up. I don't like this situation either! I don't want to leave the fate of the world in your hands either, so don't make this situation any more difficult than it has to be."

"Nope. I'm going home!" Song cried out, stomping her foot once more.

"You know what I give up, Strawberry!" Elliot called. Suddenly, Mew Strawberry walked out of the front door and approached Song.

"Don't worry I know how freaky this all might seem and I know that Elliot isn't exactly the most sympathetic person on the planet!" she said, empathizing with Song whilst Elliot had a smug smile on his face that screamed I don't know what you're talking about. "Anyway, I know it's difficult, but you have to trust me, you will be protecting lots of people." Song sighed, she knew what the right the thing to do was but she wasn't strong, or confident, how could she save the world?!

"I... How could I do it alone?"

"You don't have to," Elliot chimed in. "There're more Mews just like you, many in your school actually. It'll be your job to find them. Do you remember that earthquake? It stimulated a certain strand of DNA in your blood which you share with a red data, or endangered animal. In your case, your animal is a Panda. All of the other Mews that you may encounter all share the same DNA as another animal." He tried convincing the little girl, but almost felt like giving up when he noticed the reluctant look on her pale face. "At least think about it, you don't have to answer now but yeah..." Song nodded her head slowly.

"Sure, but what should I do about the Raccoon?" Song asked cradling the Raccoon she had just rescued.

"I guess you can send him to an animal shelter, something like that," Elliot suggested.

"Alright, but I promise I will think about it."

...

Song walked along the school hallway brushing shoulders with her best friend Noir.

"I was so terrified! I wrapped myself up in a grey picnic mat and cradled in a ball so I would look like a rock!" Noir shared her tale of terror to Song "What happened to you?"

"I um... I went to call the police!" lied Song.

"Oh I see," said Noir. A look of suspicion crept over her face for a split second. "Anyway, did you see that superhero? She was so awesome! She saved everybody!"

"Well she was something..." Suddenly the bell rang. The girls stared at one another for a split second before realizing what that bell meant. They were both going to be late for class. They sprinted to class and latched onto two chairs. The teacher glared at them, but it looks like they just barely made it before the second bell.

...

Eventually, after a long lecture about punctuality from Mrs. Richardson, school had finally finished for the two girls and they were at peace, but little did they know that the tranquility could only last for so long. The girls walked through the hallway approaching the exit before sighting something in the doorway that scared them so much that they leaped in the air.

Without warning, the school erupted into chaos as students and teachers alike began screaming and panicking because stood before them was a giant half – bull, half man monster in boxers. I gigantic Minotaur, casting an enormous shadow against the floor.

Noir let out a sharp screech, but before you could say 'scream' she had disappeared and found herself a hiding spot leaving a petrified Song trembling in the middle of the middle of the hallway. The Minotaur had decided to charge violently into the building and was now, with its enormous horns, destroying everything in its path.

Song stared at it in horror. It reminded her too much of the Raccoon. She felt she had to do something... No! She was not going to play superhero, she was going to do the responsible thing and call the police.

She climbed out through the window. Being pretty small, she fit with ease and ran away from the chaotic scene. Meanwhile, in the middle of the commotion, was a little girl. Noir's little sister! Noirs little sister Rose had somehow found herself in front of a raging Minotaur.

The girl shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact. BANG! The monster had struck. But it didn't hit her, for in front of her, tightly clenching the monsters enormous horns, was Noir. Suddenly the bull jerked back its head sending Noir crashing into a wall. She stood up bravely clenching her fists, even as her body was trembling and her knees knocking together in terror.

The crowd of students stared at the scene as Noir felt like a celebrity, but she had no time to sit and pat her back for the Minotaur now had a new target. The creature charged towards Noir, but once again, Noir grabbed onto the Minotaur's deadly horns and jabbed them into a school locker. Meanwhile, the crowd returned to a frenzy whilst Noir grabbed Rose's hand and ran for all that she was worth.

Within one or two minutes, the angered Minotaur had broken free from the locker and in the process sent the locker flying. Everyone stared at the locker for a moment before realising that it was targeting Rose's head. Noir gasped and pushed Rose out of the way, resulting in a locker now landing on hers. Noir fell to the ground.

The Minotaur towered over her and roared in victory over the injured body that lay before him. The crowd shut their eyes, they couldn't bear to see what was about to happen too Noir. The Minotaur rose its head pointing its horns at Noir. At any moment the creature could seal its head down at Noir finishing her off. Nobody could believe what happened next, they heard the dreaded scream, but it wasn't Noir who was in pain. The Minotaur had screamed as behind him a young girl with Panda ears and enormous Panda claws had just stabbed him with her dangerous claws. The Minotaur disentagrated and, similarly to the previous monster, split into numerous black butterflies who flied off to somewhere unknown. The police burst in the door just in time to see Song, masquerading as this superhero, strike the Minotaur. The crowd of once panicked students were now, to Songs growing surprise, applauding the girl and crowding around her. The police circled Noir and consoled her terrified younger sister by confirming that she was okay and would need nothing more than a bit of rest. Meanwhile the students were interviewing Song. Song blushed a violent red. It the corner of Songs eye she noticed Elliot rushing in. Along with Elliot, ran in all of Songs doubts about playing superhero.

"I have to go," Said Song as she left the room. The crowd was amazed at their mystery hero but after observing how obviously reluctant Song was about being a hero, Elliot had lost all hope of convincing her.

...

It was late. The sky looked as if a dark cloak had been thrown over the world. The stars had been stolen from the sky. This was the time when scary creatures are said to lurk about. Every where was closed except one café.

"Okay we have now closed, leave now," Elliot said to the mysterious customer. The customer turned, she pulled down the cloak that was covering her face.

"Song?" Elliot asked. She nodded.

"I will be a Mew."


End file.
